She Came Back
by ObeyyHonnzie
Summary: What if Jane and Alec weren't twins? They were triplets! And their long lost sibling just happens to be tampering with the supernatural world!


(Heidi POV)

December 12th, 1634

I ran a brush through Jane's hair, flattening and smoothing out all the stray blonde hairs. I cannot believe Aro had done this. These children were about twelve. He decided to leave them human for now, and wait until their sixteenth birthday to change them, or else he'd be breaking his own rule. No Immortal Children. I was in charge of watching over Jane, and Felix was in charge over Alec, her twin brother.

They always talked about another little girl, whom they said to also be their sibling. I believe her name was Isabella from what I recall Jane saying earlier. Felix confronted Aro after hearing Alec tell all these stories about a girl named Isabella, and Aro said the only two children he'd seen burning at that stake were Jane and Alec. No one else.

I grabbed the elastic band from the dresser, and pulled it around my wrist. I bunched all of Jane's hair together, and began to french-braid it. This is how Jane always wants her hair. French-braided. Every morning, I have to wash, brush, and braid her hair.

I tied the elastic band around my newly finished braid. Jane ran over to the mirror and her face gleamed with excitement.

"Today's the day!" She beamed, and twirled around in her night gown.

My eyebrows arched in confusion. What was this child talking about?

"What are you talking about, Jane?" I asked, she turned back to me.

"The day I get to meet a new member of the guard! Duh! Aro said he was very important." She replied. Wow. Your an elite guard and a human child finds out about new guards before you. What a shame.

I nodded slightly, and went to the closet doors to get Jane's dress and cloak. Even though she wasn't a vampire nor a guard yet, Aro decided she should still wear a cloak.

I lifted the long sleeved, black dress out of the closet and handed it to Jane. She slipped it on quickly, and then I handed her the cloak.

She wrapped it around herself, and buttoned it in the front. We both lifted our cloak's hoods up and walked out of her bedroom and down to the elevator.

"Heidi, do you think we'll ever find Isabella again?" She asked me. Oh, here we go again with this Isabella chick.

"Jane, no one but you and Alec know anything about this girl you seem quite fond of. But if she is indeed real, and didn't burn at the stake, then I am quite sure she'll return someday." I responded, a hint of sympathy in my voice. It sounded edgy and rough but I was sure Jane understood.

She nodded, and we stepped into the elavator. I pushed a couple of buttons and down we went to the second floor. The elavator opened, and we stepped out. I walked at a human pace down to the large mahogany double-doors, while Jane skipped and hummed infront of me. She shoved them open, and we went inside.

"Goodmorning Jane. Goodmorning Heidi." Aro greeted us, and stood up from his throne. We walked to our normal positions, and Aro began his big, important announcment speech.

"As some of you already know, we're recruiting another vampire to be apart of our elite guard. His name is Demetri De Luca, and his power is unknown to us yet. He will be here in a few hours so please, treat our new member with dignity and respect. That is all. You are all dismissed." He said, and then sat back down and started hushly whispering to his brothers.

Jane sighed. She was expecting to get to meet Demetri just then. Felix and Alec walked beside us.

"Hello Alec." Jane said.

"Hey Jane." He replied, his bright green eyes shining. I would really miss those when he was changed into a blood sucker and they turned red.

"Heidi, may we go to the garden?" Jane asked, her blue eyes looking up at me, innocently.

"Felix, would you mind to accompany Jane and Alec to the garden?" I turned to him, looking into his crimson eyes. He nodded, and they went outside.

- 109 years later -

Alec and Jane have been changed into one of us, and they have stopped talking about this Isabella girl. They've given up on her return. Jane has turned cold, physically and mentally, and Alec is still the same old Alec except with porcelain skin and ruby red eyes.

(Jane's POV)

I stood infront of the mirror, dry-sobbing. My ruby red eyes flickering at the slightest bit of movement. It's been years since we've seen Isabella. She's probably dead by now. I remember that damned day. We were all laying in the bed, trying to drift off to sleep.

-Flashback-

"Alec?" Isabella asked, her chocolate brown eyes widening. The sound of flames flickering, and the smoke welling up in our eyes, and angry shouts from the villagers.

"Come on, Isa!" Alec shouted, grabbing Isabella's arm roughly and dragging her out of the house. She yelled out in pain, which Alec ignored and grabbed my wrist and jerked me out of the house.

We all broke out in a run, with Alec dragging us, of course. We hit the forest and I thought we would stop but Alec kept going.

"Isa, hurry up!" He looked over his shoulder to see that she wasn't their.

"ISABELLA!" He screamed, turning to see her being dragged away by a villager. He began to run towards her but saw she was scampering up a tree, and the villager on the ground, blood dripping from his wrists and ankles. She had bit him, hard.

"Isa, c-" Alec was cut off by a hand clasping over his mouth. I yelled out, and a hand was also clasped over my own mouth. An arm grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the forest. I looked ahead of me and saw Alec being dragged away towards the village too. We both looked up at the tree Isabella was hiding in and gave her pleading looks not to jump down and save us.

"Lordy, what happened to Darius?" The villager holding Alec exclaimed, staring at the man laying unconcious on the ground, that Isabella bit.

"I bet one of the witch twins did it." The man holding me snarled. His grip on my me became tighter. Alec growled.

Smoke filled my nostrils, causing my eyes to water. I gasped for air, and soon felt leather straps being tied around my ankles and wrists. I looked beside me and saw Alec going through the same restraints. Then the fire was lit, and started eating away at our clothes and skin. Fire caught to my hair, and I began to scream. Alec tried to comfort me but soon his face was being burt alive.

He yelled out in agony, and soon all became silent. I saw a flash of crimson and then black. I felt a soothing cold hand come up to my face and caressed my cheek. The pain went away, and I opened my eyes.

"Hello, you must be Jane." Bright red lips smiled at me. "I'm Heidi."

-End of flashback-

"Isa.." I whispered softly.

A bang on my bedroom door snapped me out of my sorrowful thoughts. "Meeting in ten!" A voice shouted.

'Great' I thought. 'Just what I need, a meeting where I have to look strict and stern but on the inside I feel broken'.

I mustered up my best sour face, and went to greet the petty coven. 'The Cullens' I snarled. 'What a terrible excuse for a coven.'

(Alice's POV)

Bella pushing and shoving her way through the Italian citizens, Bella jogging through the fountain, Bella grabbing Edward around the neck, shielding his body from the bright sun.

I snapped out of my vision and saw Bella rushing to get out of the car. When she did, I watched her run through the pack of Italian citizens.

I ran after her at a human speed. Then I saw the cool fountain water splashing up to the knees of her jeans and I sighed.

'Fuck,' I thought. 'You buy decent clothing for her and this is how she repays you.'

She ran up the steps and wrapped her hands around his neck, shielding his shining body from the sun. He embraced her, and they went tumbling back into the shade of the castle. I walked the rest of the way, and into the castle.

We then came face to face with two Volturi guards.

"It looks like I won't need your help anynore, gentlemen." Edward said.

The tall one with bright crimson eyes and an olive skin complexion looked at Edward, "You won't be leaving just yet. Master Aro would like to see you in the throne room." He responded.

Edward frowned, "Go on, Bella. Enjoy the festival."

"The girl comes too." The shorter one spat, venom in his words.

"No!" Edward proclaimed, standing infront of Bella, guarding her from the men.

"My, my, my..Look who we have here. The delightful Cullens." A child-like voice spoke.

"What are you doing here?" The tall one asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Master wanted me to see what was taking so long." The voice replied, and then a small girl with pale blonde hair and ruby red eyes stepped out of the shadows.

She glanced at me, then at Edward, and tried to glance at Bella who was hidden well behind him.

"What do you have here? A meal? You shouldn't have." She joked, no humor to her tone.

"We didn't." Edward said through clenched teeth.

Jane smirked, "Girl, please do come out from behind that big ofe. I want to get a better look at you before we drain you."

Bella slowly shimmied her way through Edward's tight grip and stepped forward to Jane. Her and Jane locked eyes for what seemed like forever and Jane's mouth opened in the shape of an 'O' form.

"It can't be. What is your name?" She asked, touching Bella's face.

"I-Isabella Swan." Bella mumbled. Jane's cold and smooth fingertips brushing over Bella's slightly freckled nose.

"ALEC!" Jane practically screamed, a boy with a matching pair of ruby red eyes flew to her side in moments.

"What is it, sister?" He asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Look.." She said, pointing to Bella. Alec glanced over at her, and his eyes widened too.

"Isabella?" He asked, his eyebrows arching in confusion.

Bella nodded, and stared at him. Her brown eyes boring into his red ones.

Then they all embraced in a tight hug, leaving Edward, I, and the two guards speechless. Jane began to dry sob, "Isabella, we t-thought we'd never see you again!"

Bella began to cry aswell and clutched Jane tighter. "After they took you away, I ran and ran and ran, just like brother told met too." She muttered, glancing up at Alec.

"I closed my eyes, and acidentally flew into a thorn bush, it tore at my clothes and body, tearing some cloth away and piercing my skin. Then a shock wave slammed into my body, I had hit the cold lake we used to play in. I flew towards the bottom and when I tried to come up to breathe, I was tangled up in a mess of seaweed and mud. The water was so cold, and then I froze. Everything around me became still, and ice packed tight around my frame. I fell into a deep sleep, and then too my surprise, a hand tugged me out of the water, and it was a girl! And she was wearing trousers! I later realized that I had been frozen for over three hundred years. These nice people called Renee and Charles adopted me and I've lived with them ever since that girl found me."

"We must tell Aro." Alec announced, and we went to the throne room.

"Ah, Edward! Alice! Bel-la!"

**CLIFFHANGER.**


End file.
